The Diabetes Prevention Trial (DPT)-1 protocol screens 1st/2nd degree relatives of individuals with insulin dependent diabetes for islet cell antibodies. Positive subjects may undergo staging of insulin secretion with an IVGTT. If response is poor, they may then choose to be randomized into either a intervention arm with periodic intravenous and sc insulin Rx or a control arm to be observed periodically for signs of diabetes.